Seven Years Is A Long Time
by HauntedByNightmares
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke. Two different people entirely. Will one night of intimacy change that? No. He leaves the village, like all those years ago, claiming he doesn't love her. 7 years later, he returns. Life has moved on. Meeting this little boy. Fate? Hardly. Strange? No. Understandable? Yes. A secret involving this boy, will be Sasuke's whole world. His everything. A new Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. So, my best friend had been trying to get me into Naruto for a while... And I thought Naruto wasn't for me at first.. Now, well it's ok... But still like Fairy Tail better... ANYWAYS! This is my fist SakuSasu. My Favorite paring is now NaruHina. But the pairs in this will be**

**SakuSasu**

**NaruHina**

**KibaInu**

**NenjiTen**

** and more... but this is a future Fic. Next generation. So Kids will be in this.**

**I do not own Naruto. I just own this story and the Kids**.

* * *

The sun shined through the almost non-existent clouds, draping over the sea of blue up above. The trees where one lone woman walked, swayed lightly, just enough to make her short, salmon pink hair sway as well. She glanced around, Emerald-green eyes holding both nervousness and excitement. Up ahead a few yards, she saw raven hair. She quickly sped up, trying not to break out into a run.

" Sasuke-kun! " The man turned halfway. Gaze, half cold, half uncaring. He waited until she was next to him.

" Sasuke-kun... Why are you walking this way? This is the only way out of the village... "

A memory from a night long ago invaded her mind.

" L-Leaving again? " Sasuke's eyes never wavered in the slightest.

" Yes. " The female glanced down. Eyes watering.

" W-Well... You know, I have something to sa- " He turned around and grabbed her shoulders. His eyes turned completely cold.

" Sakura. I don't love you. Why can't you understand. I have told you this before, have I not? Yet you keep insisting that I love you. I don't. That night, three weeks ago, was a little fling. I needed a release and you were the only one there at the time. " He let her go and tuned back around.

" So don't try to make this like before. I wont stay, and I wont have you come with me. This is goodbye, Sakura. " With that, he walked off. Sakura's eyes spilled silent tears as her shoulders heaved. Her breathe quickened and before she knew it, she was on her knees.

" S-Sasuke-kun.. I-I... " She began to shake.

" I can't do it alone... "

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ Seven Years Later- In Konoha_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

The day lazily dragged on, as the sun shone brightly in the sky, never seeming to waver in the slightest. The day was a bit warm, but a small gentle breeze cooled everyone down for the most part. Laughter was heard from one of the empty streets, as well as a little pitter-patter of feet. A small boy ran through, smiling as he did so. His dark Raven hair, that was supposed to be styled down, went up with the force of his running. His dark Emerald-Green eyes sparked with happiness as he glanced everywhere. When he glanced down, for only a moment, he fell back with a slight ' oof ', landing on his bottom. He quickly looked up to see a pair of obsidian orbs. He got up and bowed slightly.

" Sorry sir! I was just rushing to see the Hokage! " The man raised a brow, and bent own a bit so he could look at him better. All he noticed, was the green depths that the boy had, similar to someone he knew.

" You? Going to see the Hokage? Why would the All Mighty want to see you. " The boy grinned lightly.

" Well, Okaa-san said he's like my uncle! Even though he isn't related to Okaa-san. They were just childhood friends. " The man crouched fully this time. Seeming to be entranced with the young boy.

" Your uncle. Well, that's interesting. Say, tell me. Is a man, Uzumaki Naruto, the Hokage now? " All he did was nod.

" Yeah, Naruto-san is. Say, I haven't ever seen you here before.. Can I ask who you are? " The boy narrowed his eyes slightly, raising a small brow. He was already going against his Okaa-san for talking to a stranger, but talking to a stranger, form outside the village.. If his Okaa-san ever found out, he mentally gulped. The man raised a brow again, this time it seemed a little playful.

" I will only tell you my name, if you tell me yours. " The boy pursed his lips together, brows creased, thinking. He then smiled and held out his hand.

" I'm Haruno Sachiya! " The mans eyes held confusion, with a bit of hidden knowledge.

" Well, since you spoke your name. I am Uchiha Sasuke. " The boy smiled before frowning.

" oh no. Hinata-san will kill me with he lecturing for being late! " He quickly starts running again. He then turns around.

" Bye Sasuke-san! I hope to see yeah soon! " With that, he was off, gone like he wasn't even there. Sasuke ran his fingers in his spiky, raven hair. He stood up with a small sigh an walk off.

" Sakura huh? "

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ At The Hokage's House _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

The little boy quickly ran up the high steps to stop at a mahogany door. He gasped for breath lightly and quietly opened the door. He glanced around, seeing no one, he stepped inside, sighing in content. Not even two steps later a beautiful woman with long English Violet hair that traveled down her back, soft, milky pale Lavender eyes stared at his own. Walked up, looking upset. He frowned nervously.

" Hello... H-Hinata-san... " She sighed and shook her head slightly.

" Sachiya-chan... Why are you here so late hm? " She placed an ivory hand on his head and led him somewhere else in the big house. They finally reached the place of sitting, and did just that. Her traditional Blue-Violet kimono, seemed to perfectly fit her as silver traced different patterns. He pouted slightly ad looked down at his Dark Cerulean shirt and Onyx shorts.

" Well, I was on time when I left, but I ran into this man. I quickly apologized, like you and Okaa-san told me I should do, and I'm sorry I'm late, Hinata-san. " The woman shyly smiled gently. She stood up gracefully, as graceful for being six months into a pregnancy, and ruffled his hair.

" Alright Sachiya-chan.. Let's go see what Naomi-chan is up to, yes? She is in the other sitting room. " He grinned and stood up. He looked at her belly and poked it slightly. Hinata smiled down at him. They continued to walk own halls before stopping at a giant room filled with toys an chairs. A little girl sat, playing with a few things here and there, mostly interested in the fake scroll's her father must have made her. She looked up, her Cyber Grape hair was pulled into two small pig-tales and draped her shoulders as her bangs framed her still chubby face. Her Bright Cerulean eyes lit up in excitement.

" Sachi-chan! " She giggled lightly and ran over to them. Sachiya grinned and the two ran back to play with whatever she had. Hinata smiled, then frowned worriedly. She watched as the two smiled and laughed at each other. She glanced outside a window, over the village. Her eyes scanned the area, as if it held all the answers.

" Sakura... Gomen "

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? I take any kind of comment, critique, criticism etc. So I just let me know. As for updates, I will try to update at least once a week. Maybe shorter o longer. I have exams and things coming up. It's going to be a very busy week. So thanks for reading.**

**Until next time. **

**HBN**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok guys, another update. Wow.. about 18 days... sorry dudes an dudette's I've just been so busy with my exams and everything. So, I will update faster, I just haven't had time lately. So, Gomen .. Alright I do not own Naruto or Naruto:Shippuden. I only own my OC's and the story.**

* * *

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Two Weeks Later-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

The early morning sun shone brightly, partially hidden by the clouds. A small boy walked along a path, heading to a secret spot he went everyday, starting from at least two weeks ago. When he got to the small clearing at the park like place, he glanced around, Emerald-Green eyes searching. When he spotted a man, sitting on a fallen tree, he grinned excitedly and ran towards him.

" Sasuke-san! Good morning! " The man looked up and smirked lazily.

" Hey there kid. Good morning. " He sat down next to the man, swinging his legs lightly. Sasuke looked down at the boy with a raised brow.

" Something on your mind, Sachiya? " The little boy looked up, his hair slightly in his eyes, as well as framing his face ( A/N: Think of Itachi's hair kinda... ).

" Well, I was just thinking, the way you act when I talk about Naruto-san, it seems like you knew him before. Have you known him before? " Sasuke glanced up, watching the trees sway, left and right. He looked back down, seeing eyes grow wide with curiosity.

" I guess I have. I've know Naruto... ever since we were just children. We went to school together, and were on the same team. " Sachiya furrowed his brows in a puzzling manner.

" The same team as Naruto-san? Team Seven? " Sasuke nodded.

" Yes. Team Seven. Why, is something wrong... Sachiya. Are you alright? " He place a hand on the top of his head and he seemed to calm down. Sachiya looked up, eyes filled with conflicting emotions. Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek, holding some slight concern for him. He just smiled lightly, eyes still holding the unknown.

" Nothing, Sasuke-san. I just have to get to Hinata-san. She's been suspecting some things, since I sometimes end up late. " He pouts slightly and gets up.

" Okaa-san is also getting off early today, so I don't want her to worry. "

" Alright. I'll see you later then. " Sasuke stands up, but crouches down.

" Are you sure you are alright? " He quirked a brow, knowing something was up when Sachiya averted his Emerald-Green orbs and bit his lip.

" When I find out.. I'll tell you, Sasuke-san. Um, but, I do have to go now, so I'll see you tomorrow. Bye. " He ran off, again leaving as quickly as the wind, still in a crouching position, all Sasuke did was fall onto his rump and stared at the ground.

" Tch. What a kid. "

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**With The Hokage**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

A man was sitting, glaring at the one in front of him. His Bleu De France( A/N: Sky Blue ) orbs wide open, not wavering in the slightest. He growled lightly, hoping for some type of reaction form his opponent. Nothing. Then a door was heard, causing the man with Aureolin hair to jump slightly and blink in surprise. Less then a second later he heard a triumphant laugh echo behind him.

" I win! You blinked, Oto-san! " The man grinned greatly, his pearly whites making everything on his face stand out, even his whiskers.

" Aw man! Well this wasn't a fair round! Oto-san was distracted! " The small child that sat before him grinned.

" That doesn't count! The point is not to get distracted! So I win! " The man smiled before lifting her up from the ground, and to her, way up high into the air.

" Just wait an see until next time, Naomi-Chan! I will show ya that I will be victorious! " He tickled her, making her break into a laugh.

" Oto-san! Hehhehhehh! " He laughed along with her before setting her down and standing.

" Alright Naomi-Chan! Oto-san will be back in a moment. Someone was at the door! " He waited untill she noded before striding out, his Hokage Cloak wisping lightly along with the rythem of his steps. He walked down hallways, finally reaching one of the few main rooms. Looking about, he saw a woman, and a small boy. He walked slowly towards the pair, and sat down next to the woman. She glanced at him, her milky lavander-white eyes held worry as she looked back at the little boy. He held his glaze over him.

" Sachiya... what's wrong? " The little boy figgited.

" Naruto-san... " He paused. His green eyes glazed over with confusion. Naruto tilted his head slightly.

" What is it? You know you can ask me anything. " Sachyia bit his lip and looked up at the two.

" Can I know more about Team Seven? " Naruto raised a brow.

" Uh... sure... Well, as you know, You Okaa-san and I were on that team. Along with our comrade Sasuke. Our teacher was Kakashi... Uh, and well... What else do you want to know? " The small boy looked at the ground thoughtfully. When he glanced up, he looked straight into Naruto's eyes.

" I know that... I-I... know that a man that worked with you was my Oto-san... Okaa-san told me... D-Demo... I never knew his name... uh... Naruto-san? " Naruto sighed lightly, knowing how the boy probably felt.

" What is it Sachiya... " The boy looked away. With small tears making his eyes glisten over.

" Um... W-What would you do if Sasuke-san... ever came back? " Naruto gazed hard at the small boy.

" What do you mean.. Sachiya.. " The boy looked down. Slightly ashamed? Maybe even worried.

" I-I ... Just want to know what will happen... Because... He's been gone for so long... " The lovely lady stood up and proceeded to look for her daughter, knowing that, that particular conversation, she couldn't help with. Naruto looked at the small boy and grinned widely.

" He didn't go rouge! _again_... So of course I would take out my buddy for some ramen! Unless, he still acts like a stubborn mule and doesn't want to do anything besides being grumpy and lazy and being all ' hn. I'm way better than you but I wont say it out loud cause I'm cooler than you '. " The laugh that reached his ears took him out of little flashbacks and thoughts. He blinked, then grinned.

" You ok now, Sachiya? " The small boy nodded. Before Naruto could mutter out another word, a woman walked in. She smiled gently as she spoke, voice like bells.

" Sachi? There you are, Okaa-san has been looking for you. "


End file.
